


Clubbing

by Survivor_at_Midnight



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor_at_Midnight/pseuds/Survivor_at_Midnight
Summary: Shun left, Alice is one hell of an angry drunk, and apparently Dan can dance. Confused? You have no idea.





	Clubbing

Shun sighed and knocked back a shot of pure vodka, the alcohol burning its way down his throat. That was his third tonight, and lord knew he needed another. The dark club room was too loud, too small, too packed, too hot. And he was watching from the sidelines, in the corner even. The entire thing was going to give him a headache.

"Why am I here?" he grumbled to Ace, who was sitting to his right. Said grey-eyed, blue-haired man shrugged back and tilted his shot of scotch down his throat.

"Hell knows why any of us are here, Kazami," he replied. Spectra snorted from across the table, but Shun could barely hear it over the pounding bass in the club.

"We let a few less than competent people convince us to come to a club," the blonde replied as he stared out over the dance floor. Shun followed his gaze and caught faint glimpses of all his past teammates. Mira and Fabia were dancing with some random men, and Billy and Julie were so in their own world that they didn't notice Paige stumbling behind them. Heavens knew where Dan or Billy or anyone else was, but Shun knew they were probably in the throng somewhere. He had seem almost everyone tonight.

Everyone but Alice.

Shun didn't know how to feel about that. He appreciated her calm, easy manner that made almost everyone relax around her. At this particular moment, the table full of 'anti-social' males could use her natural charm. Ren look just about ready to rip the arm rest off of the chair he was sitting on, and Shun couldn't blame him. Spectra had his arms crossed and a permanent glare plastered on his face that shot daggers of fire at the man who danced with Mira. Ace was swallowing almost as much alcohol as Shun was, to help the both of them keep boredom at bay. Yes, Alice would find some way to coax them to enjoy tonight somehow.

Yet at the same time, would Shun really want her in this environment? It was almost  _violent_  in a way that none of them had dealt with as kids. Even now, at twenty-one, Shun still wasn't sure how to deal with it – although, that might have been due to the fact that he had very little experience with these types of settings. He normally stayed within his group and was completely fine with that. But now, even with almost everyone that he had ever brawled besides splintered off doing whatever they were doing, Shun doubted that Alice would want to be in his position.

Shun sighed again and reached for his vodka, only to find that it was already gone. He frowned and got up, not saying a word and waving the empty vodka bottle to show that he was going to get refills. He received a few nods before he turned and shoved his way past the swarm of dancers packed onto the dance floor. He ran into Marucho in a little while, who was having a great time talking science to a pretty redhead who seemed equally as interested. He stopped only long enough to exchange pleasantries before he took off for the bar. A little while after that he stumbled across Runo and Dan who were about two minutes away from needing a room, if only to spare the other people.

The music seemed to grow louder, practically shaking the foundation of the building under his feet the further he pushed through the crowd. Everywhere smelled of alcohol and sweat, and it was  _way_  too cramped to move. Time and time again he found himself cut off by someone or the other, and the constant detours took him to the other side of the dance floor – exactly opposite of where the rest of his friends sat, and no closer to the bar than before. Shun almost groaned in aggravation and ran a hand through his hair.

A girl slammed into him, nearly making him drop the glass vodka bottle. He turned and gave the girl a glare and nearly staggered back in surprise.

"Watch 'ere yer goin'!"

Shun took in the bright fire-orange hair that reflected the colored strobe lights and the half-lidded chocolate eyes. Rosy lips tinted pink panted for breath, and ivory skin was damp with sweat. But far from the familiar loose and modest outfits that she was known from wearing, this girl was more exposed than not. A loose lavender cropped top hung low on her shoulders, showing the turquoise tank that she wore underneath. Tight jean shorts were accented with a belt and chains, and heeled pumps gave her an extra three inches of height.

_"Alice?"_  Shun hesitantly asked. No way she was here of all places. Not now, and certainly not like this. But who else had such unruly orange hair?

"Whaat?" she slurred slightly. Now Shun grew worried. She was a little more than drunk, apparently.

"Come on, Alice, I'll take you back to Ace and the others, and you can sit down and rest," he said gently, reaching for her arm. He didn't expect her eyes to harden at that exact moment and her hand to slap his away.

" _Don' touch me_ ," she practically hissed as she backed away a step. Now Shun was way more than confused.

"Alice, it's me. Shun, your old friend, remember?" He tried to reason with her; the last thing he wanted at the moment was for her to go back into that throng of people and possibly get hurt. He cast the mosh pit of humans a cursory glance and had the sudden vision of Alice getting trampled. Quite the cringe-worthy image.

"I 'member you," she growled. "You  _left."_

Shun blinked. "When did I leave Alice?" Because as far as he knew, the only time he had quote – unquote 'left' for any significant amount of time was to go to college over in the states, and that was almost four years ago. He had come back a few months ago with a doctorates degree and was planning to stay. And she had never said a thing about his leaving displeasing her.

"Doesn' matter," she murmured, reaching out for the empty bottle in Shun's hand. But she tripped, thanks to the alcohol already in her system, and Shun took his chance to gather the tipsy girl up in his arms. She wasn't too happy about it, and started kicking up a storm, cursing him with words he had no idea she knew.

"Alice, calm down!" Shun groused at her. "I won't put you down until you do. You'll end up getting hurt or hurting someone else if you continue."

That got her quiet, if not sedated, and true to his word he put her down on her precariously high heels. She wobbled for a second and glared at him, chocolate eyes boring holes into his own. If looks could kill…

"Look, Alice, what did I do?" Shun practically begged, completely tired of this entire thing. He honest to the skies had no idea why she was upset. They grew up and split for a relatively short while, and even still they were mostly here in this ridiculous club.

Alice turned away from him, hiding her face from his view, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was crying. He didn't have to hear over the obnoxiously loud music or see the tears themselves. Her shoulders shook, and she hunched over herself, as if to make herself smaller. By then Shun was ready to pull out his hair by the roots.

He walked in front of her and gently forced her to look at him. "What did I do Alice?"

"You left me alone," Alice accused him, squeezing her eyes shut. "You left me just like  _everyone else_  did and none of you thought to call every so often. I've spent the last three years completely  _alone!_  But  _you…"_  She scowled and glared at him again. "You think you can just waltz back like nothing would have changed. Well newsflash – everything has changed."

Alice shook herself free of Shun's grasp and backed up further form Shun, almost disappearing into the crowd. But Shun sure as hell wouldn't let this end. He set his jaw and grabbed her arm again, pulling her closer to him for hearing's sake; he wanted to make damn sure that she understood what he was going to say.

"Listen Alice. I, more than anyone, would know that things have changed. Nothing is the same forever, I get that. And you think that I haven't thought of you at all? Alice, you've been more on my mind than anyone else while I was in the States. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I wished you were around. I-"

" _Fuck. You. Asshole._ " Alice snarled at him and wrenched her arm away from his grip. She spun on her heel and stormed off into the crowd, leaving Shun to groan in aggravation.

"Forget it," he mumbled to himself and set off in some other direction, looking for the bar.

* * *

 

_You beatin' drum like dum di di dey_

_I love the dirty rhythm you play_

_I wanna hear you calling my name_

_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (Hey)_

_Banging the drum like dum di di dey_

_I know you want it in the worst way_

_I wanna hear you calling my name_

_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (Hey)_

_Be my woman, girl, I'mma_

_Be your man_

_Be my woman, girl, I'll_

_Be your man_

Alice rolled against the tall brunette that she had found, laughing as she felt him slide a hand around her waist and pull her closer to him. Her bottle of tequila was half empty, but lord knew she couldn't care less. She was too busy grinding against this stranger and shoving a certain amber-eyed ventus brawler out of her head. Reaching back, Alice grabbed at short-cropped feathery brown hair with her free hand while the man behind her rolled his hips into her ass.

How  _dare_  he show up and act like he could take care of her? She wasn't some three year old that needed to be babysat! She had done just fine on her own for the past three years. Of all her friends, he was the  _only one_  to never call or write or anything! That jerk though he could up and leave, then come back and expect her to come running back? Oh  _hell_  no, he was in for a surprise. She had moved on from him, even taken a few lovers. She  _didn't need him_.

Alice forced herself to take another drink from her bottle, the strong alcohol running like fire down her throat. The man behind her ran his hands all over her body, and she didn't care. She let him, because he didn't know her and she didn't know him, so they couldn't hurt each other when they parted in the morning.

And then the tall brunette was gone, leaving her dancing by herself. She turned and saw him flat on the ground, Rafe glowering at the man.

"Leave her alone, asshole," he all but snarled at the other man. Barely giving him another glance, Rafe turned and walked over to Alice, who was frowning at him.

"You didn't have to do that. I was just fine," she groused. Rafe ignored her and snagged the bottle of tequila out of her hand, taking a sniff.

"He roofied your drink, Alice," he deadpanned, looking her in the eye, telling her exactly what would have happened if she had taken another drink without actually saying a word. Alice paled visibly, backing away from the brunette, who was scowling at Rafe. Said bluette ignored him and guided Alice back to the large table that all the brawlers had secured for the night. Ace, Ren, and Spectra were still sitting there, a few different drinks on the table, all as anti-social as ever. To her relief, Shun was nowhere to be seen, and she allowed herself to be seated.

"Guys, do me a favor and keep Alice from drinking anymore tonight. She needs a cooldown, so no dancing for the next two hours either," Rafe announced. "Ren, can you get her some water?" Said man nodded silently and stalked off through the crowd. Alice huffed and crossed her arms as she scowled down at the table.

"I don't need a babysitter!" she groused. Rafe snorted.

"Apparently you do, if you nearly let yourself get dragged into an alley with a stranger." Rafe pinned Alice with a scrutinizing stare. "What happened to you Alice? I don't remember you being this careless about your safety."

Alice groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I didn't intend to get dragged off, trust me. I just needed to forget."

"Forget what?"

"None of your business."

"It is, since you owe me an answer for saving you back there." Rafe crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Besides, I have a good idea that this is about Shun." Alice glared at the man.

"Then why the  _hell_  are you hounding me?"

"So that you understand that casual sex isn't going to solve anything." Rafe stared at her cooly, calm as ever. "So why are you so pissed at Shun that you feel the need to sleep around?"

Alice turned away from him, not able to keep his gaze without breaking down again, searching for anything else to look at. "Because he's an asshole," she said simply.

"That he is," Rafe easily agreed. "In case you didn't know, I was his roommate in college over in the States. But that isn't a good enough reason." Ren came back just then, with a tall glass of what she assumed was ice water in one hand and another full pitcher of the stuff in the other. He carefully set them down on the table, sliding the glass in front of her with a soft 'here'.

Alice let out an aggravated sigh and pressed her fingers to her temples. "I just need to leave him in the past." She cradled the glass of water in her hand and took a sip through the tall straw, grimacing when she didn't feel the fire of alcohol. Damn pricks.

Rafe was still staring at her. "He had no intentions of leaving you in the past," he said out of the blue. Alice glanced over at the bluette. "All I ever heard about was 'Alice this Alice that Alice the other'. I  _never_  heard the end of it. I swore to high heaven that you were his girlfriend. He never denied it. He was dead set on coming back instead of taking an internship over there and staying the extra year."

Alice stared down at the ice floating in her water, Rafe's words weighing more than he knew. She knew Shun long before he and Rafe met; if he had taken the internship, he would have been offered a permanent job because he was just  _fucking perfect_  at everything. She would have never seen him again.

Maybe that would have been for the better.

"He should have taken the internship," she mumbled. Rafe still heard and shook his head.

"You're missing the point," he said in an exasperated tone. "The entire reason he turned it down and came back was to come and see you. He wanted to try again."

Now Alice was seconds away from crying. "Why didn't he ever call? Why am I only finding out  _now_  that he's still alive? You two have been back for what? Three months now? Why didn't he  _call?"_  That no-good, two-faced, lying, conniving, damned playboy, screwing with her and her emotions like this-

"Because he loaded himself down with so many classes he barely had time for anything else. No extracurriculars, no parties, nothing. He barely had time to finish his work every night, and by then he would always be exhausted. Knocked right out after he finished his work. Graduated and finished his bachelors, masters, and doctorates an entire eight years earlier than he was supposed to, just so that he didn't have to wait any longer to get back here. That's near impossible, but he managed.

"When we got back, he tried looking for you. Damn well dragged me across the country and back.  _Twice._  But you had moved, and no one knew where you were. You weren't answering any numbers that your friends had." Rafe shrugged. "He figured that you had dropped off the face of the earth because you were mad at him, so he left things alone so as to not anger you further."

Alice sniffled and stared down at the table. Damn, she was a bitch. She had asked everyone to give Shun fake numbers if he ever came asking for her long before he actually came back, as a precaution. She had moved after her grandfather had died, locking up the old laboratory and renting a small apartment in the suburbs. She had assumed that he had moved on with some beautiful American girl and had forgotten all about her back home, breaking his promise to come back to her. Never had she bothered to check on him.

Yeah, she was a total bitch.

"I'm a horrible person," she mumbled into her glass after an eternity had passed. A hand landed on her shoulder, gently squeezing.

"Go find him," Rafe said, gently shoving her out of the booth. She nodded and took off, weaving her way through the hoard of people. The water helped clear her head, finally helping her think and see clearly. She scanned everyone on the dance floor, looking for Shun. A lock of pure raven hair and a flash of green drew her eyes to the bar.

He was leaning against the counter, forest green zip-up hoodie open over a white tee. He had on his normal dark wash jeans, and thick-soled combat boots on his feet. He was nursing a bottle of Jack, amber eyes scanning the crowd with a bored look on his face. His hair had grown a bit, just barely brushing past his jaw, and he was taller than she remembered, even with the boots.

His eyes landed on her, the amber orbs widening the slightest bit and losing their boredom in an instant. He put down his bottle and stood straight, but didn't move any closer. Letting her choose whether or not she wanted to try again.

Alice dragged air into her lungs and took a step forward, and then another, and another, gradually crossing the distance between them. She stopped short in front of him, not meeting his eyes at all. She couldn't; lord knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness after the stunt she pulled. Yet to her shock, he reached out and drew her into a hug, firm arms wrapping themselves around her thin frame.

"Hey," he murmured to her.

"Hi," she offered, barely loud enough to hear. He smelled of the forest and fresh earth and of his drink, and it was so Shun she could have cried all over again. She could feel his heartbeat from where her ear was pressed against his chest, arms loosely coming up to hug him back. His chest rumbled as he laughed softly.

"I take it you met Rafe?" he asked, rubbing small circles on her back. She nodded into his chest and shoved the tears back down.

"Yeah, he told me everything." She pulled away slightly, and he let his hands drop. "I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat," she apologized, eyes downcast. She heard him tsk and place a hand on her head.

"Nothing to apologize for, Alice. We're here now, and that's all I really care about." She looked up, and he smiled at her, eyes as sincere as could be. She gave him a shy smile back and turned to look at the dance floor.

Finally tuning into the club scene around them, Alice noticed that the DJ was playing a song that she knew rather well. A Hispanic song from ages ago, back in high school; it was her, Shun, Dan, and Runo who had to choreograph a small dance for this song for their final project. To be completely honest, she and Runo did most of the work. They ended up making up the entire thing and teaching their respective partners their pieces.

"I remember this dance," Alice said absent-mindedly, swaying to the song slightly. Shun chuckled besides her.

"Yeah, I do too. We aced that project." Alice gave him a sidelong glance.

"Let's do it now," she said, jumping up and tugging on Shun's sleeve. Said man gave her a skeptical look, but let himself get dragged into the crowd none the less.

Apparently Runo had the same idea, as she stumbled across her and Dan not too long after. The girls shared a happy look, and the males just rolled their eyes, letting themselves get pushed into position as the lyrics started.

_Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar_

_Que se mete por tus venas_

_Lo caliente del sol que se te metió_

_Y no te deja quieta nena_

Even though there was close to two hundred people on this dance floor, the two couples managed to make themselves a small dance area just for them. Alice let the music take over, trusting that Shun would remember his parts. To her joy, he did, almost perfectly. Surprisingly, Dan did as well; he was the only one in their group from ages ago who had no mind for movement.

* * *

 

_La mano arriba, cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro_

_No me canses ahora, que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza, Danza Kuduro_

The track changed and ran into another song, and the crowd that had gathered around the four dancers cheered before closing in on them again. Shun and Alice lost sight of Dan and Runo in an instant, and the herd of dancers pressed the two adults closer together. Shun scowled as the music became even louder, if that was even possible. Alice, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. She started dancing again, hips swaying to the up-tempo music. Her hand latched onto the collar of his shirt, nearly pulling him down to her height. Her other arm slung itself across the back of his neck, and he groaned at how she moved against his body, making everything seem far too close, almost pressing in on him.

"Dance with me," Alice murmured, just loud enough for Shun to hear. Almost unconsciously his hands traveled to her waist, lightly resting in the slender curve of her back, and he closed his eyes in an effort to control his spiraling emotions and hormones. Damn them for deciding to act up tonight of all nights. Shun let the redhead lead him, not trusting his own dancing abilities quite as much as she seemed to.

Shun felt Alice press herself closer to him, her hand releasing his collar to run her fingers through his hair. He growled low in his throat as her hips rubbed against his own, the friction between them making him sweat as much as she. The alcohol running through his veins made his normally acute senses sharper than ever, rather than dulling them; he felt every movement of her body, every shift in their clothing. His grip on her waist tightened the slightest bit, and he opened his eyes to see her throw her head back in bliss.

Shun dipped his head down closer to his ear. "Alice...we should stop..." he barely got out as her hand ran down his arm.

"Why?" she mumbled, rubbing her leg against his own, nearly making the male stumble. "You're always so serious, Shun. Let loose for once," she practically crooned in his ear.

Shun groaned again. "I can't trust myself around you, Alice. Not now," he said as she ground her hips into his own. "Keep this up and we might end up doing something that we'll regret later on." He was painfully aware of his arousal, and he was sure she knew of it as well, what with how much she seemed to enjoy pressing herself onto him.

"I won't regret anything," Alice said, lacing her fingers together around his neck once more. Her breath ghosted past Shun's ear in a warm blast as he pulled her closer to her body, finally giving in to the feeling of having her close once more. He honestly couldn't say whether or not he liked this new Alice. She made him almost high, more drunk off of her new sexual presence than on the vodka and liquor he had earlier. Yet he hoped that the caring, almost timid girl he remembered from grade school was still inside her somewhere. Oh well. He could figure that out later. Now, he focused on the feel of her wrapped around him and the beat of the music and the sweet smell of her perfume hiding the sultry scent of her sweaty flushed skin and the faint musk of alcohol on her clothes.

Shun let his hands slide down to her hips, absolutely loving how they shifted under his touch. He slipped his middle and ring fingers through two of her belt loops and used his thumb to press soft circles on her skin, slipping under her tank. Alice hummed, and Shun tugged her hips closer to his. He took a slightly bigger risk and pressed a kiss to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken under his lips as she threw her head back again and gasped. She tasted of strawberries and salt, and it drove him  _mad._

"Last chance to stop, Alice," Shun growled into her ear, giving the skin where her neck met her jaw a slight nip. She moaned in response and let her hands drop to his arms, nails digging into his biceps, pulling him closer. That did it; Shun officially could not hold back anymore. Screw the fact that they were in the middle of a club and there were easily two hundred people that could see them. He couldn't give a damn anymore. His mind and senses were overloaded with the redhead in his arms, with the need to be with her in every way possible.

"Come here," he said in a low voice, only for her ears. He unhooked his fingers from her jeans and took a half step back, leaving just enough room to spin her around quickly, before yanking her back against him. Her ass pressed against his arousal and he hissed at the pleasure sent rolling through his systems. His hands were back at her hips, and she arched into him, lips parted in a silent gasp.

"Walk," he murmured in her ear, giving her hips a little push. She took the cue and they found their way out of the crush of bodies. Shun's eyes scanned the room for a second, locating a secluded corner cut off from the main room with dense plants, far from their friends. He led her there, pressing kisses to her neck and jaw all along the way, nearly making her stumble more than once had he not been there, holding her up. He pulled her through a hanging of fake ivy, hiding them from view.

Shun barely had the time to turn her back around before Alice's lips were on his, kissing him for all she was worth. He did nothing to stop her, pulling her closer once more as he backed her against the wall. His tongue snaked out and pressed against her lips, which parted easily for him. He delved into her mouth, their tongues wrestling and swirling against each other's as his hands slipped past her tank, fingers dancing against her skin.

Alice ran her hands through his chopped hair again, tugging lightly on it when Shun ghosted over a sensitive spot on her side. He grinned and flitted his fingers against that spot again, making her moan into their kiss. Leaving her mouth, Shun nudged her chin a bit higher and pressed more kisses to her neck, sucking and biting gently at her pulse. He heard Alice release a throaty moan into the hot air, and he slid his hands higher, brushing past her ribs and under the fabric of her bra.

"Your choice, Alice. On or off?" Shun gave her tank and bra a slight tug as he ground his hips into hers, making the redhead arch again, pressing her full breasts into his chest. He dipped his head down for a split second and nipped her collarbone, dragging another gasp out of her.

"Off, please, Shun..." He took a look at the girl in his arms. Eyes clouded over with lust and panting for breath, she looked like a dream that he sure as hell didn't want to wake up from. He slipped an arm around her waist, dragging her body off of the wall, tugging her annoying off-the-shoulder top right off her body with the turquoise tank. Her hands shoved off his zip-up hoodie and fumbled with the fasteners on his shirt, and he caught her slender wrists in one hand as he took it off himself, tossing it next to her top.

The second he let her hands go they were all over his chest and toned abs, tracing the soft ridges of muscle. He felt his breathing hitch as her lithe fingers traced the Adonis belt he had gotten over the years of ninja training that barely peeked out over the top of his jeans. He braced himself against the wall, one forearm on the side of Alice's head as he kissed up and down her neck while his other hand traced the lines of her bra, trailing over the top of her breast and dipping between them before skirting back up. Her skin was as soft as he remembered it being, and he itched to taste it.

Shun trailed a line of kisses past Alice's collarbone, sucking gently on her skin. Lifting one of her breasts out of her bra, he closed his lips around the puckered peak of her dusty pink nipple, swirling his tongue around it while he gently massaged the other with his free hand. Her fingers clenched in his hair, tugging almost harshly as she writhed under his ministrations. His name left her lips on a harsh breath of air, getting lost in the pounding bass of the club and the talk of the other patrons.

Even here, Shun could feel the girl's heartbeat triple under his fingertips. His hand trailed to the top of her jeans, giving them a rough yank as he pulled at her belt. She, in turn, dragged her nails across his skin - over his shoulder, down his arms, across his chest and abs, sending searing fire across his flesh. His arousal pushed against the confines of his jeans, begging to be released.

"Shun, please! I can't..." Alice moaned louder than ever as she begged him to take this further. Shun was close to coming undone himself; the very sound of her breathing his name drove any semblance of sanity out of his mind. He rose back to her lips, claiming them once more in a heated kiss as his deft fingers worked the clasp of her belt and the zip of her jeans, shoving the offending clothing off her round ass an down her legs. Alice kicked the shorts away to heavens knew where, managing to get her pumps untangled from them without his help. Shun broke their kiss to look at her and nearly came right there.

Alice -  _modest Alice_  - was wearing a scrap of lace that barely covered the small thatch of orange curls between her legs. Shun hissed and kissed her again, biting her lip as his hand cupped her core. She had soaked the small garment through; he could feel her slick juices through the thin cotton barrier as he gently rubbed her. The reaction pleased him to no end. Her eyes snapped closed and her knees buckled; she would have fallen if Shun's body wasn't already pressed up against her's.

"You're soaked through," Shun whispered to her, lust making his voice husky and deep. Alice whimpered and rolled her hips on his hand, spreading more of her juices against his fingers. Shun chuckled and let his hand slip past the piece of lace, feeling his mind shut down at the silky heat of her core. His fingers danced against her, making her writhe more than ever against him. One place made her damn well nearly scream - a small raised nub close to her front, and he paid it special attention, flicking it and rubbing it mercilessly.

His other hand slipped behind her back and held her hips still while he suckled on her neck again. He could feel one of Alice's hands cling to his bicep while the other was pressed to her mouth to keep her screams from drawing attention to their little hiding place. He growled low in his chest and quickened his pace, desperate to see her come. She was a sight to behold - head thrown back, chocolate eyes wide open, pink lips parted and gasping for air, ample chest heaving with every breath she took, every muscle taunt as a bowstring. Shun groaned and kissed her again, and once more just because he could.

"You come beautifully," he murmured to her, easing her down from the intense orgasm. Her head dropped forward and rested on his shoulder, body still trembling from the high. Shun gave her a minute to breathe, to see if she wanted out now. But to his surprise, she started grinding against his hand again, little moans slipping past her lips.

"More, please, Shun..." Alice begged, and he acquiesced by sliding down further and slipping a finger into her tight hole. He could feel the warm, wet heat of her sex, the rippling walls of flesh pulsing against him. Alice moaned his name again, eyes almost rolled all the way back into her head. Slowly, he moved his finger inside her, letting her get used to him being there. She shifted back ever so slightly and gasped when he hit a particular spot, body going taunt for a split second all over again.

A wicked grin worked its way onto Shun's face, and he brushed against the spot once more. Another whimper came out, so Shun added another finger into her and hit the spot again. Alice cried out, a small high-pitched yelp, and squirmed under his form. He grabbed her leg with his free hand and wrapped it around his waist, opening her up a little more.

"Think you can take another?" he purred against her heated, sweaty skin. She rolled her hips, and he slid a third finger inside her. She nearly screamed when he started moving his hand, making sure to hit that one spot over and over. He grabbed her wrists again and held them over her head as he fingered her hole, making the girl arch harshly against him. When she came again he attacked her lips with another kiss as more of her juices flowed out of her, dripping down her legs.

Shun came up and watched as Alice fought to regain her breathing, removing his hand from her core. She whimpered at the loss, and her eyes followed his glistening fingers all the way back to his mouth. Shun licked his fingers clean, relishing her salty-sweet taste, keeping his eyes locked on hers as she watched him. He didn't miss the way she swallowed, how she licked her lips slightly, how shallow her breathing was. She was as turned on as before; if not, even more so now. He watched patiently as her hands drifted down to his own belt, undoing it quickly and dragging his own pants down. She ditched the tiny scrap of cloth while he got rid of his jeans, tossing her bra on top of the pile of clothing on the floor.

In a heartbeat she was wrapped around him again, grinding her wet core against his member, making him hiss and press her closer. One leg wrapped around his hips again, and he cupped her bottom so she could wrap her other leg around him and sit just above his arousal. He groaned at how wet she was - her juices were already dripping down onto him. Shun pressed Alice's back to the wall again and thrust up against her, making them both moan aloud.

"Ready?" he asked, voice raspy with the need to be inside her. He barely registered her nod as she sank down onto him, enveloping his heavy arousal in her hot sex.

Shun nearly blacked out from how  _tight_  she was. All inkling thoughts of stopping were thrown out the window as he reveled in how her walls contracted against him as she adjusted to his size. He peppered her neck and cheeks with kisses and let his hands rub soothing circles on her thighs and lower back, waiting until she was ready. She moaned and braced her arms on his shoulders, raising up just an inch before sliding back down again. The friction between them made Shun bite back a curse. He was going to lose control very soon if her teasing kept up.

He thankfully didn't have to wait much longer. Her lips descended on his once more and muttered 'move' before kissing him into oblivion. Shun didn't have to be told twice; he adjusted his grip on her ass, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Alice jumped in his arms and matched his pace easily, the heat and movement driving them both insane withing seconds.

Shun nipped Alice's lip again and panted hard. Damn, he wouldn't last much longer. And from the looks of it, neither would Alice. She was too tight, too hot, too wet, and she was going to be the end of them both, Shun was sure of it. Her breaths were short and ragged as she groaned.

"Shun, I-"

"I know. Me too," Shun cut her off and silenced them both with another kiss as he slammed into her faster. He felt the moment she came. Her walls gripped him like a vice, her nails dug into his shoulders, and her body froze as she practically trembled from her high. He gave in not long after, grunting and resting his head on her shoulder as streams of hot come shot out of him and into her sex. His hips have an involuntary jerk, and he gasped for breath long after his own orgasm was over.

Without his knowing, he had shifted Alice's weight to one hand and was caressing her side softly. He was mumbling something to her, but for the life of him, he didn't know what he was saying. He supposed it didn't matter in the end; he had his Alice back.

"Come live with me," Shun murmured to the redhead still wrapped around him. She gave him a dazzling smile brighter than the sun itself and nodded.

"Of course." And for the first time in a long time, Shun felt a weight lift off his heart that he didn't even know was there. He gave her a lopsided grin in return and gently lowered her to the floor.

"Let's get dressed and head over to my house." Shun handed Alice her things and they both got dressed. Shun wrapped his sweater around the smaller girl's frame, zipping it almost all the way closed before he tugged on his shirt and slipped an arm around her waist. Slowly, he led her through the foliage that hid them and skirted around the dance floor, cautious to keep their distance from their friends. He fished around in his pocket for his car keys and opened the passenger door, letting Alice slide in. He walked around to the driver's side and got in next to her, pulling out his cellphone and shooting Dan and Marucho a text each, saying that he had taken Alice to his place. Let them think what they will about that.

Shun reversed out of the club's parking lot and pulled onto the highway. Alice's hand landed on his, and he glanced at her. She had a soft smile on her face, a pretty blush coloring her pale cheeks, completely content. A smile of his own worked its way onto his face, and he turned to focus on the road, gripping her hand just the tiniest bit tighter.

Maybe going clubbing every so often couldn't hurt. Especially if he managed to get Alice to tag along.

 


End file.
